Full Metal Alchemist: Edward's Regret
by EdAmy
Summary: Edward is in a strange room. How he got there? He has no idea, all he knows is that Amy is missing and Rosalie and Al don't have a single idea to where he is or how he got there. Envy is there, but he is playing stupid and won't tell Edward what he desperately needs to know. Will Edward see Amy? And will they get out alive?...


**Full Metal Alchemist**

I woke up, I was panting, tired, bloody, confused, yet most of all, scared. I looked around me, nothingness. It was dark, Rosalie wouldn't care much. Alphonse would be consoling Amy, which would've been my job—Amy, where was she? My breathing became heavier. "Rosalie? Al? Amy!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I looked around frantically, trying to get up. But I couldn't my body felt heavier than usual, it felt like my bones were made of millions of boulders instead of calcium. I sat down, trying to feel my surroundings, I came across something sharp on the edges, yet smooth on the surface. I held it up to my face, trying to make something of it. The familiar note-shaped pin, I smelled it. I smelled like Amy's hair, it was always in it after all.

"Ha! Are you afraid? You foolish little boy!"

A voice came out from the dark, I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere. The lights came on, I squinted my eyes, trying to focus them to the newly-found light.

"Envy." I breathed.

He smiled, a sickly smile.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

He tilted his head in confusion, still smiling. "Won't you believe it my dear alchemist friend, I haven't the slightest idea who 'they' are."

I frowned, looking around the room, I realized we were alone. I looked back at Envy. "Where. Are. They?" I said, once again. He looked at me, then smiled.

"Well, Rosalie and Alphonse are out fighting Sloth, so they have no idea as to where you are or what you're doing. As for Amy..." He paused, "She, is... I'm not going to say dead. So let's just say, alive but barely breathing." He said.

I widened my eyes. _He's lying, _I thought to myself, _don't listen to him. He's just trying to get to you, he knows your fears and weaknesses. _I looked up at him, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, looks like they're finally here." He said as he started walking toward the door, "Don't wait on me, I'll be here in just a few minutes." He said walking out the door. Leaving me alone in the white room.

_15 minutes later:_

Envy walked in, he was holding a raggedy, sickly-green bag. Whatever was inside it didn't seem to be struggling to get out.

"So you wanted to see Amy? Well, here she is." He opened the bag and threw out whatever was inside it. And 'it' was Amy. Her body fell limp onto the ground. She looked pale, her hair was all knotted up, her clothes were scratched up and she was covered in blood.

"Amy!" I screamed, as Envy laughed. I felt some of the weight in my body lift. I crawled over to her, picked her up, and held her head to my chest. She was breathing, but her eyes were closed. Someone must've knocked her out.

"She'll be fine, maybe." Envy said smiling. "Well, I'll leave you two _dead-_birds alone." He said, he turned around and walked out the door, leaving Amy and I alone. I heard her cough. Though my eyes never left her face, I was paying attention to the door. "Amy?" I asked, she coughed more, a little trickle of blood flowed out of her mouth.

"They know," She breathed, "They know, Ed. They know." She said, her eyes still closed.

"They know what?"

"They know how to kill me, exactly when and how." She said clutching my shirt in her fist.

"What? How why?" I said, my eyes widening. Only Rosalie, Al, Holden, Winry, and I are supposed to know how to kill Amy.

"You. You told them, remember?" She said. Suddenly my mind attacked me with all sorts of memories of what happened before I got here.

_The room was brightly lit. I sat in a chair, my hands tied behind my back. A single light shined down on me. A voice chimed out from behind me. "How? How do you do it, Edward?" I looked up. Envy's face was inches from mine. "How do I do what?" I asked. He looked at me. "How do you kill Amy, I mean without damaging her body, we need that." He said, I looked at him. My eyes were locked on his. "And, why should I tell you?" I asked, he smiled backing away from me. "Lights!" He demanded, the lights came on. "Because, I have one of the things you love most." He said, "Amy." I looked up, Lust held a knife up to Amy's neck. "Don't listen to him, Edward!" She screamed. "Not a single word out of you young lady!" Lust said, Amy frowned. "Ed! Don't tell them anything, you know they won't hurt me!" Amy pleaded..._

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
